The Saviour of a Rose
by SophieMary4
Summary: What happen's when The Doctor losses Rose? Will he be able to save her in time? Will she remember who he is? rating for now is T but will more than likely change to M for later chapters!


_A/N – So this is my first Doctor Who fic! I know I have others that I must finish, but I was prompted by some lovely people on Facebook to write this story and I have listened and started! Just a pointer, when there are words in italic's that's going to be the TARDIS talking, all other wording will be in speech marks._

_Disclaimer – As much as I would LOVE to own this wonderful show, I regret to inform you that I do not, all right's go to the BBC and Steven Moffat, I don't get anything from writing this, it's strictly a fun little thing that I hope people will enjoy and read! So enough from me, hope you like the story! R&R is welcome!_

Running, they were always running not that they were really complaining, they liked the running, but once in a while Rose wished they weren't running for their lives, she wished that The Doctor could take them to a nice quiet planet, one they could just lay on the grass and look up at the stars.

Instead they always found themselves having to run for their lives, The Doctor found it fun, and to an extent Rose did as well, but when she had to run for her life more than once a day, she got a little fed up with it.

She hadn't noticed that The Doctor had let go of her hand and sprinted in front of her to get to the TARDIS that was now in view, she also hadn't noticed that the Exusia had been catching up to them quickly.

It wasn't until she was almost at the TARDIS that she saw the panicked look on The Doctor's face, she wondered what it meant, and was about to take his hand, when a tentacle swept her off her feet and her calf was grabbed rather roughly by the Exusia that had been chasing them.

She realized a little too late what had happened, she looked up just in time to see the look on The Doctor's face as the door's to the TARDIS closed and she heard that unmistakable sound of her about to take off.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to stop fighting them off, why fight when there's no reason any more, The Doctor was gone, the TARDIS was gone, she was alone on this planet, far from her friends and family.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she realized she would never see her mother again, she'd never hear her complain that Rose shouldn't keep just running off with The Doctor, she would never see Mickey again, who had never given up on her.

Rose knew that The Doctor would fight to get back to her, but would he be in time? Could he save her? Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, the stars sparkling so bright it almost gave her hope that he would get back to her in time.

She didn't focus on hope though, the planet they had landed on was being shut down to everyone in just a few short hours, and even if The Doctor could get back to her in time, would she still remember who he was?

-0-

He couldn't believe it, one minute she was right behind her, the next he was watching as the TARDIS took him away from her, he had seen it in her eye's, she didn't expect him to return for her.

He wouldn't leave her there though, he couldn't do that to her, they had been trapped on a planet before, granted they were together, and this time Rose was all alone down there, but he wasn't about to leave her.

He would never leave her, not his Rose, never his Rose. The Doctor moved quickly up to the console of the TARDIS and told her to return at once to Serina Delta 6, home to the Exusia, one of the most feared race's in all of the Beta Nebula 6 Galaxy.

The TARDIS was being stubborn, she knew The Doctor wanted to return for his companion, she wasn't stupid, she had noticed the little look's he gave her, and the way she blushed when he complimented her, but she couldn't return just yet.

Try as he may the TARDIS wasn't listening to anything he was doing; finally he gave up and just kicked the TARDIS then cursed in Gallifreyan. _Should have learnt his lesson from the last time he kicked me. _

The Doctor walked over to the jump seats and sat down before placing his head in his hands, he had lost Rose, and the TARDIS wasn't helping him to get her back at all. He looked up at the main console of the TARDIS and sighed.

"Please, I need her back." He closed his eyes when nothing happened, he had to find a way to save her life before Serina Delta 6 was closed for the foreseeable future, and he couldn't just leave her there, all alone on that planet.

The TARDIS watched how The Doctor had reacted to loosing Rose, even though it went against everything she stood for, being attacked was not something she enjoyed, but if it helped her master get back the woman he loved then she would.

The Doctor was shocked when suddenly The TARDIS was heading back to Serina D6, shocked but happy about it, he jumped up and moved to the main console and laughed.

"Oh, you good girl you." He watched as the planet came back into view, grateful to the TARIDS, he knew it had to be hard for her to go back to that planet, yet she had, for Rose.

-0-

Rose didn't know where they were taking her; she just knew not to struggle, what was the point anyway. The path they were taking was beautiful.

The walls were lined with what looked to be intricate diamonds and carvings. She couldn't translate what the words were saying as she read a few heading down the path, making her believe that The Doctor and The TARDIS really had left her here.

She looked up to the ceiling and noticed it was clear like glass and she could see the stars, what she wouldn't give to be back among them, with her Doctor, the man she had loved since day one, and the man she would never see again.

Rose had to look away, as beautiful as the stars were, it reminded her of all that she had lost, she just hoped that The Doctor would return to earth and tell her mother what had happened.

She could almost see how it would plan out, The Doctor would show up without her, Jackie would assume she was still in The TARDIS until The Doctor got a chance to tell her, and then her mother would more than likely slap him for leaving her baby on a planet so far away from home.

Smiling at the thought of what would happen she closed her eyes and more tears were about to fall. Rose then felt the floor fall away from under her feet; she gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around.

She hadn't expected this, she knew the Exusia were a horrible race and wouldn't think twice about hurting her, like a cat with a mouse they would defiantly play with her before they killed her.

Looking down Rose saw the most amazing lake of blue-green water, steam was raising, indicating to her that it was warm at least; she turned her head and looked at the Exusia that had held her over the edge.

She hadn't noticed all the other's around the area looking at her until she heard them cheer, then she looked around and saw them all waving large swords in the air and cheering at her to be thrown into the water.

Just as she began to think it would be a quick death the Exusia pulled her back towards him, at least she thought it was a he, he let out a blood curdling screech to his people then flung her to the ground.

Rose skidded across the floor until her head hit the red stone wall she had been aimed at, she heard the crack before she felt the pain splitting through her head, suddenly she could see the star's again, although she wasn't sure when she had looked back up at the ceiling, then everything went black.

-0-

As soon as the TARDIS had landed back on Serina D6 The Doctor was out the door's like a flash, having only just grabbed his coat in time. The planet was silent now, not like it had been moment's ago.

He looked around and frowned slightly, was is only a few moment's ago that he had last been here, or was it longer, he hoped it wasn't much longer if it was, he didn't want to have let Rose suffer more than she was going to at the hands of these people.

The Doctor put those thought's to the back of his mind; all that mattered now was finding Rose and saving her before it was too late. He set off on what looked to be a path, he then realized the TARDIS hadn't landed in the same place they were before.

Looking up to the sky The Doctor could now see the stars, he frowned again, when he had last been here it was late-afternoon, the twin suns were low in the sky and there was a cool breeze blowing the leaves of the trees ever so gently.

He had to look away from the stars, as much as he loved being among them, fight now all they did was remind The Doctor that he was later than he hoped he would be in his attempt to rescue Rose.

Finally he got to a clearing, he could see the mountain he and Rose had run from to escape to Exusia earlier that day, and he could see two guards standing at the mouth of a cave.

He knew he had to get inside, Rose was more than likely in there, and if not, he could over hear conversation's and figure out just what they had done to her already and where they had taken her.

From his spot behind a bolder The Doctor devised a plan, he somehow had to distract the guards and sneak into the complex to be able to find Rose, obviously his plan was easier thought than done, but he had to.

After a few moments of contemplating just how he was going to be a distraction and manage to get inside, he was running towards the guards, sonic screwdriver held high and pointing at them.

He aimed the sonic screwdriver at the tentacle like weapons they were holding and charged them with electricity, sending a shock wave through their bodies, knocking them back into the wall so hard it knocked them back.

Now he was at the door The Doctor could see that he would need to use one of their hand's to open the door, he managed to pull one of them close to the control panel and heave him up so he could place the Exusia's hand on the device.

With a pop the door opened to show a long darkened corridor, The Doctor had a bad feeling about this place, but it didn't stop him walking in and looking around as he went. He could see cells on each side of the corridor, creatures and races from all over the galaxies were held there.

He wondered for a moment how long they had been there but just shook his head to forget that, he didn't really want to know how long they had been there, suffering, he didn't want to know how long they had hoped someone would save them, just to find out that no one was coming for them.


End file.
